


What Is This Feeling?

by MedieavalBeabe



Category: FrozenDuchess - Fandom, Loki/Georgiana - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bickering, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Gen, Hate to Love, Kissing, Loki is Frigga and Odin's Biological Son, Love, Love/Hate, Magic, Reading, Romance, Theme Based on same song, Title based on a song from Wicked, lovemaking, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedieavalBeabe/pseuds/MedieavalBeabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Georgiana don’t get along. </p><p>So how come they end up making out, and lots more besides, on the library floor when they find themselves snowed in at the palace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is This Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> “My pulse is rushing,  
> “My head is reeling,  
> “My face is flushing,  
> “What is this feeling?” – Wicked

“Great,” Loki muttered with a sigh as they entered the room. Would it be too much to ask Sif just for once not to bring her shadow along to the palace with her? Sif was bad enough, but he could stomach her on her own, shooting his older brother looks of longing, a silent begging for him to notice her the way she always noticed him, but with her friend in tow...

 

“Be nice,” Thor muttered.

 

“I’m _always_ nice,” Loki sighed.

 

“Well, be civil then,” Thor sighed back, shaking his head.

 

“I will be if she will be,” Loki muttered as Sif finally came up, with Georgiana right behind her. He bit back the urge to scowl at her. Did she have to wear such an attractive dress, amber and green, highlighting her pale skin and the golden shade of her hair? The fact that she was extremely beautiful never helped with hating her; and he had a feeling that she had deliberately chosen a dress with his favourite colour in just to annoy him.

 

He couldn’t really place why he didn’t like her, it was just that from the second they had met, they hadn’t got along. Well, sometimes you just didn’t take to some people straight away and that was the way it had been with him and Georgiana.

 

And the feeling was completely mutual.

 

What made it worse was that Thor and the Warriors Three seemed to like her just as much as Sif did, so he couldn’t even vent his frustrations about her onto any of them either.

 

“Loki?”

 

“Hm?” Loki roused himself, Thor bringing him back to the present. “Sorry, did you say something?”

 

Thor rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s alright, Thor, I’m sure Loki was just searching for his brain in order to answer your question,” Georgiana stated, coolly.

 

This time Loki did scowl at her. “At least, unlike you, I actually have a brain to lose.”

 

“Honestly, would it kill you two to get along just once?” Sif exclaimed.

 

“Yes!” Loki and Georgiana both snapped at the same time.

 

“Look on the bright side, they agree on something for once,” Fandral joked as they glared at one another.

 

“You two are worse than a couple of Bilgesnipes at mating season,” Hogun agreed. “When’s it going to end?”

 

“Probably when one of us falls into a volcanic pit, preferably her,” Loki sniped, folding his arms.

 

“Well, a volcanic pit wouldn’t swallow you, it might catch some kind of infection,” Georgiana shot back.

 

“Exactly why I wouldn’t have to worry about being killed by it,” Loki returned.

 

“And where exactly would you find a volcanic pit around here?” Georgiana came back with. “Possibly the same place as your brain?”

 

“Well, I’m off, this shows no sign of ending soon,” Volstagg muttered to the others, turning towards the dancing. “Ooh, capon!” he added, spotting the table laden with food.

 

As ever, Fandral and Hogun followed him away from the group. Thor and Sif quickly retreated too, shaking their heads.

 

“Why just once can they at least pretend to be civil to each other?” Sif sighed.

 

Thor just laughed.

 

“I think you’ll find I tend to fill my head with knowledge, not volcanic pits, Georgiana,” Loki snapped.

 

“Well, you could have fooled me,” Georgiana replied in a tone of mocking sweetness.

 

Someone staggered past her, already intoxicated on wine, and knocked her forwards. Automatically, Loki caught hold of her before she could hit the floor and they both shot an indignant look in the man’s direction.

 

“Sorry, Miss!” the man slurred, staggering away.

 

Georgiana sighed, and then, realising that Loki had a hold of her, she quickly pulled away, looking disgusted. Equally sickened, Loki let go of her at the same time, both reacting as if touching the other would somehow contaminate them.

 

“Idiot!” Loki muttered of the man.

 

“For once, I agree,” Georgiana muttered, straightening her dress before folding her arms. Loki pointedly moved away from her, moving into the sea of dancers, and after a moment’s hesitation, she did the same, but taking another route, over to where some very handsome looking young noblemen were taking a drink together.

 

Automatically, Loki glanced in her direction, more to check that she wasn’t following him if anything. Seeing where she was moving, he smirked before conjuring a goblet of water from the nearby table to spill down her dress. Georgiana jumped in annoyance, and then, with a sigh, moved away towards the door. Sif ran after her and Loki watched their conversation, Georgiana showing that she needed to dry off and Sif signalling to the others that they would be right back before following her out of the room. Satisfied, Loki turned back to the dancers, contemplating using mind control on one of the beautiful girls currently twirling about the floor in order to take his mind of the one he hated so much.

 

“What happened?” Sif asked as she helped Georgiana to dry her dress off in one of the guest bathrooms littered about the palace.

 

“Loki,” Georgiana sighed. “He did this, I know it.”

 

“But he wasn’t anywhere-” Sif broke off as she realised. “Oh. Magic.”

 

“Gods, I hate him,” Georgiana sighed, venomously, tossing down the towel.

 

“Well, at least it was only water,” Sif tried to comfort her. “It won’t stain.”

 

Georgiana straightened her dress and hair. “I am _not_ going to let him get to me, Sif. It’s one night, I can cope.”

 

“Atta girl,” Sif smiled.

 

They made their way back to the dancers, slipping in amongst them unseen and soon losing themselves with a couple of only slightly tipsy young lords who could dancer better than they could hold their wine.

 

“Hey, look at that!” a voice suddenly cried from near the windows. Everyone turned to see what was so startling, and then ran straight forwards in shock. Georgiana found herself pushed to the front of the group with her friends, none of whom looked as if they could work out what was happening.

 

Beyond the windows, and very unusually even for an Asgard winter, lay what looked like six feet of snow.

 

“I know it snows fast here sometimes, but this is ridiculous!” Volstagg exclaimed, through a mouthful of pheasant leg.

 

“The weather cycle’s been all over the place lately,” Loki replied. “This happened last week in-”

 

“Vanaheimr,” he and Georgiana finished in unison, and then glance at one another in irritation.

 

“And yesterday in Svartalfheim,” Georgiana added.

 

“I’m well aware of that,” Loki retorted.

 

“Yes, but not everyone here has the irritating ability to somehow know everything,” Georgiana sniped.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

The crowd parted like water for Odin.

 

“It’s been snowing,” Thor informed him. “A lot.”

 

Odin sighed and shook his head. “I knew something like this would happen sooner or later. We’ll never dig this all out tonight.”

 

“So what do we do, then?” Loki asked.

 

“Well, until morning, it looks like everyone here is snowed in,” Odin replied. A few people sighed, others muttering as he turned to address the crowd. “There is no cause for alarm, we have supplies aplenty and rooms to benefit everyone here for one night. I apologise for the inconvenience, but there’s nothing else to do.”

 

“Well, that’s the dance over with,” Thor sighed as people began to move away.

 

Loki, however, felt slightly sick. Georgiana would be staying under their roof? Norns, it was bad enough being around her so often without needing this too.

 

Could he cope?

 

He was going to have to.

 

“Come on, then,” sighed Fandral. “If everyone else is retiring now, I suppose we should too.”

 

They moved away, only Georgiana and Loki lingering at the window, wondering how the snow could have fallen so quickly without anyone noticing it.

 

“Oh, I forgot to thank you for the water, by the way,” Georgiana suddenly said, sweetly. “It was just what I needed, I was getting far too hot in this dress.”

 

She turned and walked away from him, leaving Loki with no comeback. He sighed, flexing his fingers and then followed her and the others.

 

“Not long until morning,” he muttered to himself, “just hang on.”

 

In a way, it was something of a relief to get away to his room, just beside the library, to pull on his sleep-tunic and breeches and just collapse onto his bed for a bit. He wasn’t overly keen on dancing anyway, less so when it was at a dance Thor had practically had to drag him down to, and one that Georgiana was attending at that.

 

Why had the Fates made her so beautiful? Her feistiness was bad enough, especially as it was no secret that the youngest son of Odin had a deep love for feisty women, but that was something he could use to his advantage, in teasing her, getting the better of her, seeing her get worked up or flustered in his presence, something he could laugh at. But being so beautiful, she always turned every man’s head whenever she passed, even some women’s heads too, and at times it was hard not to get lost in her deep brown eyes, seduced by the movements of her sweet mouth.

 

“I will _not_ get dragged in,” he muttered, reaching for his book and opening it to the correct page, even though he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open as it was. Within minutes, he was asleep, but a few hours later he found himself woken by a loud noise close by. He jumped awake and looked around, flickering the lights on with his magic. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he realised that the noise must have come from next door, in the library.

 

With a frown, he got out of bed and crossed quietly out of his room and towards the library door. Bracing himself for whoever the intruder was, he opened the door.

 

In the darkness, Georgiana jumped and Loki quickly lit the candles with a summoning of his hand. He shot her a scowl, seeing that she had somehow knocked the ladder over.

 

“What are you doing in here?”

 

“I heard a noise,” Georgiana replied, stiffly, crossing her arms across her chest. Dressed in her little white cotton nightgown, she looked extremely vulnerable, her mussed hair hanging loose. “And I didn’t think you’d appreciate your home being broken into, so I came to investigate.”

 

“And it didn’t occur to you to put a light on?” Loki sighed, causing the ladder to spring back into place with another wave of his hand.

 

Georgiana jumped again at the noise it made but her expression remained indifferent.

 

“It might have escaped your notice, Loki, but unlike you I don’t have magic,” she returned.

 

“It hadn’t escaped my notice, actually, but it’s so good of you to point it out again,” Loki replied, sarcastically.

 

“I’m not in the mood to be bickering with you when I could be sleeping,” Georgiana sighed. “Unlike _you,_ I do enjoy resting my mind occasionally.”

 

“What, the mind you seem to have lost in assuming anyone would actually be able to break into a palace like this?” Loki sniped.

 

Georgiana glared at him before marching right up to him. “You know, I may never know why it is you hate me so much, but I know why it is I hate you; because you always pray on people’s weaknesses like some kind of serpent, always latching onto people’s flaws and then kicking them the second they’re down-!”

 

Loki cut off her rant suddenly by seizing her fiercely and kissing her.

 

Georgiana made a little squeak of indignation and then, inexplicably, found herself returning it. Loki was holding her tightly against him so she couldn’t wriggle free, not that she really wanted to as he was currently assaulting her mouth with nothing but pure unadulterated lust. Her anger was attractive, and he was suddenly craving it, craving her. Feebly, she tried to push him away, but that only resulted in Loki pulling her down and pinning her to the floor. They were both fighting for dominance in the kiss, she realised, and she was not about to give in and let him have it.

 

Eventually Loki pulled away and she stared up at him with wide eyes, noticing that he actually looked confused. Had the situation been something else entirely she would have laughed at seeing him like that for the first time ever, but as it was, well, she was certain that her expression matched his in that moment.

 

“That was strange,” Loki commented.

 

“That was my first kiss,” Georgiana whispered.

 

 _“That_ was your first kiss?” Loki repeated.

 

Georgiana didn’t know what to say, so she nodded.

 

“Interesting,” Loki mused.

 

She was still pinned down under him, Georgiana realised, his body was pressed right down on top of hers. Unhooking her arms from around his neck, and finding nowhere to put them except above her own head, she sighed. “Will you please get off me?”

 

“Well, that’s the thing,” Loki replied, “one half of me is telling me to do just that whilst the other half’s telling me to stay put, and I’m afraid I don’t know which half to listen to.”

 

Georgiana felt her jaw drop as he grinned, mischievously, at her and then she began to push at his shoulders, which had no effect at all, because for all he was slender in build, he was also very solid.

 

“Well, you can listen to _me;_ get off me!” she snapped.

 

Loki just kissed her again and Georgiana yelped into his mouth before submitting and kissing him back, although as he pulled away she raised a hand and slapped him. To her surprise, though, Loki still didn’t move, or show any signs of annoyance, instead he turned back to her with an almost aroused look in his eyes.

 

“Do that again,” he said.

 

Georgiana frowned. “What? No! Just...get off me **now!”**

 

She punctuated the last word with a firm push against his chest, but that still didn’t work.

 

“So feisty,” Loki smiled, before kissing her yet again. Georgiana moaned, sweetly, against his lips, returning his kiss with the same eager passion, and when they broke apart she had to bite back the urge to whine for more. That didn’t stop her from slapping him again, however, this time with her other hand, and lot less painfully. Exhaling with obvious arousal, Loki looked down into her eyes, his expression neutral and intent.

 

Georgiana sighed. “What are we doing?”

 

Loki shrugged. “Kissing on the floor of the library.”

 

“Exactly!” Georgiana sighed and rubbed her eyes with one hand. “This is so messed up!” Then, she noticed the way Loki was looking at her. There was a tenderness in his green eyes she had never seen there before. “What?”

 

“I wish you weren’t so beautiful,” Loki admitted. “Makes it harder to dislike you.”

 

Something stirred inside her, like a thousand butterflies, when he said that.

 

“You think I’m beautiful?” Georgiana repeated.

 

Loki frowned. “Of course. Everyone knows it.”

 

Bashfully, Georgiana lowered her eyes. “No one’s ever called me beautiful before,” she confessed.

 

“No one?” Loki looked even more confused when Georgiana shook her head. “But you’re always the most beautiful woman in the room.”

 

Raising her eyes, Georgiana realised that, for all he was the God of Lies, he was actually telling the truth. She smiled, suddenly shy. “Thank you, Loki.”

 

This time when Loki kissed her, it was gentle, lighter than before, but somehow still not lacking the same passion as before and Georgiana slid her arms around his neck again, not wanting it to end. Then he pulled abruptly away from her with a mutter of “Oh, no!” before climbing off her. Bewildered, Georgiana sat up, startled to find that she didn’t really want to do that either, that she had been rather getting used to having Loki on top of her.

 

“What is it?” she asked.

 

“Nothing,” Loki muttered, making a half-hearted attempt to hide the problem using the hem of his sleep-tunic. Georgiana glanced down and then saw that he was, ahem, standing to attention. The realisation made her blush...and yet, at the same time, she felt a thrill of excitement go through her.

 

“Do you want me to help?” she asked.

 

“No, the only way you could is if-” Loki broke off and looked up at her, realising what she was implying.

 

“I’ve been ready for ages,” Georgiana admitted. When Loki just gave her a look, however, she sighed. “I’m fed up of being the only virgin in the group, Loki!”

 

Loki crawled forwards so that he was towering above her. Georgiana looked up at him, unable to read his expression. Then, he smiled at her.

 

“You’re not,” he confessed, before kissing her gently.

 

It was Georgiana’s turn to look confused. _“You’ve_ never..?”

 

“Came close a few times, but...” Loki shrugged, the implication clear.

 

Georgiana glanced down at his lap again, her expression vague. “Maybe the Fates are trying to tell us something...”

 

Loki placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his. “Georgiana,” he said, softly and sincerely, “it won’t be just a brief, meaningless one night thing. It will mean something...for both of us.”

 

It was a promise, Georgiana realised, and she nodded, showing her consent, before sitting up more and fiddling with the laces of her nightgown. To her surprise, though, Loki stopped her fingers.

 

“May I?” he asked.

 

Slowly, she nodded and allowed him to open the bodice of her nightgown, his hands gently cupping her breasts, the feeling causing her to close her eyes and stutter, trembling against his soft hold. Loki massaged them gently before pressing kisses to both. Her skin was so soft and smooth, undeniably lovely.

 

“Do I not get to see you like this, then?” Georgiana gasped, reaching blindly for, and eventually finding, the hem of his tunic.

 

Loki laughed, softly, against her skin before pulling away from her. “Of course you may, Georgiana,” he replied, quickly yanking off his tunic and discarding it to one side. The breeches were quick to follow and Georgiana opened her eyes, observing him unclothed for the first time. He was rather...large, she realised, and yet the thought thrilled rather than scared her.

 

Boldly, she sat up and pulled off her nightgown before tossing it to one side and lying back on the floor, looking coyly up at him through her eyelashes.

 

“Loki...” she murmured as he leaned over her, hands either side of her body, “...please...”

 

No further invitation was needed. Loki leaned down, once more pinning her body beneath his and touched his lips to hers gently, before sealing their mouths firmly together. Georgiana wrapped her arms around him, pressing close against him and kissed him back. Her nails dug slightly into his shoulder, but she got the feeling that he would enjoy it, so she didn’t let up. Loki left her mouth to explore her neck, finding sweet spots that made her shudder and moan before kissing down her body, moving between her thighs. Georgiana threw back her head as he kissed her there, his fingers stroking and scissoring, pleasuring her until she was moaning his name.

 

“Loki...please..!” she stammered again. “Please...I need you...”

 

“I know, little one,” Loki murmured, kissing back up her body. “I need you too.”

 

Georgiana frowned, pushing against his shoulders to stop him. “Sorry, did you just call me “little one?”

 

Loki flushed. “Sorry, I know it must sound-”

 

“No...I like it...” Georgiana realised. “It’s nice.”

 

“Really?” Loki frowned. “You don’t find it...derogatory?”

 

“No,” Georgiana insisted. “It’s...sort of sweet.”

 

With that, Loki grasped her legs and slid into her in one quick movement. Georgiana gasped at the feeling and then reached to pull him closer to her.

 

“Besides,” she added, breathlessly, “I’m surprised someone like you knows the meaning of a big word like that, Loki.”

 

Loki raised his eyebrows at her, his expression mischievous. “Careful, Georgiana, it’s not wise to insult the God of Mischief, especially in your position right now.”

 

Georgiana giggled before he silenced her with another kiss. They moved as one, sharing ripples of pleasure, feelings they had never imagined sharing with one another in a million years, and soon they were both gasping and moaning with the feeling of coming undone...and then in one final thrust it happened, the world exploded around them in a smattering of stars, at least that was how it felt as they both came down from their high, the intoxicating feeling of being like this with one another rushing through their veins. Georgiana felt weak as she let go of him, her arms feeling numb, and Loki collapsed on top of her, his breathing as heavy as her own.

 

For a second, they lay like that, just breathing, just reflecting on what had happened, and then Loki pulled out of her and rolled to lie beside her. Georgiana turned to face him, watching the way he watched her, intently.

 

“What just happened?” she murmured. “We seemed to go from hating each other to...to this in the space of a few seconds.”

 

Loki shrugged. “I’m beginning to wonder if we weren’t confusing hate with something else.”

 

Georgiana raised her eyes to his and smiled. “I’m sorry I slapped you.”

 

“Don’t be, I enjoyed it,” Loki replied, adding thoughtfully “Which is unusual, because I don’t usually like being hit in any way, shape or form.” He frowned. “Unless maybe it’s because it was _you_ doing it.”

 

Georgiana looked confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“Maybe it’s not feisty women I love,” Loki murmured, sliding his fingers through hers, “but just one particular feisty woman I love, the one lying beside me right now.”

 

Georgiana’s eyes widened and then she admitted “I think I might love you too.”

 

With a smile, Loki brought her into a warm hug and Georgiana buried her face in his chest as she returned it, cuddling close to him. She had never figured Loki for a hugger before, but, then again, she had never envisioned him ever making love to her either.

 

Life was strange like that, sometimes.

 

“Georgiana?” Loki murmured.

 

“Mm?” Georgiana murmured back.

 

Loki kissed the top of her head before breathing “Will you be mine?”

 

Georgiana felt her breath hitch in surprise and then she nodded. “Only if you’ll be mine,” she whispered.

 

“I’m yours forever,” Loki smiled, hugging her closer.

 

Georgiana sighed, contentedly, and then added “You know the others are never going to let us live this down, don’t you?”

 

Loki shrugged. “Who cares what they think?” He caressed the back of her head, softly. “This feels right.”

 

Georgiana nodded and closed her eyes. “Yes,” she murmured.

 

Loki didn’t remember falling asleep, but he must have done, because when he opened his eyes, the candles had all burned out and the sunlight was streaming in through a crack in the curtains.

 

“Georgiana,” he murmured, uncurling himself from her. “Come on, little one, wake up. It’s morning.”

 

“Hmm?” Georgiana blinked up at him, sleepily, and then sat up. “Oh, Gods, I should probably get back to my room.”

 

Loki caught hold of her as she made to reach for her nightgown. “Must you?”

 

Georgiana met his look and weakened. “Well...no, I suppose, I don’t _have_ to...” Then, she sighed. “They’re going to tease us about this for the rest of our lives.”

 

“I don’t care,” Loki murmured, bringing her closer to him. “We can always get them back for it.”

 

Georgiana giggled and then returned his kiss, the first of that morning, before snuggling against him. “I am sort of looking forward to seeing their faces when they see us like this,” she admitted. “Fandral might even faint.”

 

They both laughed, and then Loki kissed the top of her head.

 

“I love you,” he whispered.

 

Georgiana felt her heart begin to race. Yes, he had said it the night before, but it had had the word “Maybe” in front of it, now he was actually admitting it with no doubt whatsoever.

 

“I love you too,” she whispered back. Then, thoughtfully, she added “But if you ever soak me with water at a public dance ever again, I am going to have to kill you.”

 

Loki laughed, softly. “Did you not notice it was _only_ water, and nothing that would have stained? I didn’t want to humiliate you that much.”

 

“Oh, I just assumed you were losing your touch,” Georgiana teased, and then giggled when he responded simply by squeezing her a little tighter. “Well, I suppose I should be grateful for that, then.”

 

“Forgive me?” Loki murmured, kissing her hair.

 

“I will _this_ time,” Georgiana decided, smiling as she pressed closer to him.

 

By the time they did both leave the library, after another bout of love-making, neither of them were ashamed to admit, it was late morning, and as they made their way downstairs, hand in hand, they could hear excited chatter close by. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three were all standing by the nearest window and as they approached, they noticed that people were beginning to dig the snow away outside.

 

“Starting to melt out there,” Thor reported as they approached.

 

“Good,” Loki replied. “It’ll make it easier to clear away.”

 

The others glanced at them and then stared, all but Thor, who didn’t appear to notice anything different for some reason. Finally it was Fandral who ventured “Please tell me that you two are just doing that to freak us out?”

 

“No,” Loki shrugged, leaning towards the window.

 

Georgiana bit back the urge to laugh as Sif stammered “W-when? I mean...just... _when?”_

 

“About...” Georgiana began.

 

“Eight hours ago,” Loki finished.

 

With a smile, Georgiana moved closer to him, slipping her arm through his as Loki let go of her hand to lean against the windowsill.

 

“Is everyone going now, then?” she asked, casually, as if she and Loki hadn’t just said, although not in quite so many words, that they were now in a relationship.

 

“They’re getting ready to,” Thor replied.

 

Fandral got to his feet as Georgiana leaned closer to Loki. “I’m going to go see if they want any help, it’s getting scary in here.”

 

“We’re right behind you,” Volstagg muttered, and he and Hogun ran after Fandral.

 

“Come on,” Thor muttered to Sif, “let’s see if the diggers need some help.”

 

They moved away quickly as Loki and Georgiana exchanged a smile, fighting the urge to laugh at their reactions.

 

“I don’t believe this,” Sif finally said. “I mean...they hate each other. What’s changed?”

 

“Nothing,” Thor replied, with a shrug. “Sometimes hate can be confused with love, the symptoms are very similar.” He chuckled at the look of surprise on Sif’s face. “Don’t tell me you seriously thought they _loathed_ each other that much.”

 

“They...didn’t..?” Sif faltered.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Thor grinned.

 

Sif pulled herself together, quickly. “Your brother’s the God of Lies. For all we know, this could be just another one.”

 

“I don’t think so.” Thor turned his head and nudged her. Sif turned to see what he had seen, Loki and Georgiana seated opposite one another on the windowsill, kissing. Loki had his hand at the back of her head, fingers tangled in her hair, and his other arm about her waist, whilst Georgiana was cuddled against him, her hands pressed against his chest. “Even Loki couldn’t fake that.”

 

Sif sighed. “They _do_ look happy,” she admitted.

 

Unaware they were being observed, the two smiled as they finally broke the kiss, and then Georgiana pulled away with a little sigh.

 

“What is it?” Loki asked.

 

“They’re clearing the snow,” Georgiana murmured, sadly. “I’m going to have to leave now.”

 

“Yes,” Loki mused, “for a few minutes, to get changed, and then I’m coming to take you out for lunch.” Georgiana looked at him in surprise and he grinned at her. “I wasn’t jesting when I said I wanted you to be mine. It’s going to be forever.”

 

Georgiana returned his smile. “Forever sounds perfect to me,” she whispered, reaching up to kiss him again.

 

“Like I said,” Thor murmured, turning back to help with clearing the snow. “Even a God of Lies can’t fake being in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Georgiana’s Evening Dress – Based on This: http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=the+duchess+film+costumes&view=detailv2&&id=1583024A736401CB879AB07D2BAF6EC66CF5B0A0&selectedIndex=25&ccid=kCocejR4&simid=608049215439962659&thid=OIP.M902a1c7a34789f974ff0430ed807bddeo0&ajaxhist=0
> 
> Georgiana’s Nightgown: https://img0.etsystatic.com/017/0/6291991/il_fullxfull.484238064_b5cc.jpg
> 
> (Loki's sleep-clothes basically just look like what he wore in TDW when Thor visits his cell)


End file.
